The following paragraphs are not an admission that anything discussed in them is prior art or part of the knowledge of persons skilled in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,032,268 discloses a bridge overhang bracket that includes an elongate top member having inner and outer ends an elongate diagonal member having an inner end and an outer end, the outer end of the diagonal member pivotally attached to the outer end of the top member, upper and lower pivot joints secured to the top member and diagonal member, respectively, adjacent the respective inner ends thereof, and an elongate side member extending between and engaged with the upper and lower pivot joints. At least one of the pivot joints comprises an adjustable axial engagement mechanism for adjusting the position along the length of the side member at which the at least one pivot joint engages the side member.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,159,262 discloses an overhang bracket that has a top member, a side member and a diagonal member. The side and top member may be connected together through a removable connecter. A guardrail post holder allows a guardrail post to be installed at a variety of angles to the top member. Rotating the side member causes the diagonal member to translate up or down the side member. A side member locator extends upwards from the overhang bracket to indicate the location of the side member. A tie rod holder holds a tie rod in an offset position relative to the side member. The side member locator may extend upwards through further parts of the shoring system or bridge overhang structure, for example a floor of a concrete form or rebar. A worker may adjust the overhang bracket in place from a standing position on a supporting structure or the floor of the form.